


like home.

by klari19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Akaashi Keiji, Established Relationship, Fluff, I JUST LOVE THESE NERDS SO MUCH, Multi, Polyamory, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: Kenma doesn’t realize it at first, too engrossed in the feeling of Akaashi’s smooth skin on his, but when he does… Akaashi’s lips are already pressed softly onto Kenma’s fingers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakethatcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakethatcas/gifts), [SunFallDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFallDown/gifts), [animewhatareyou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=animewhatareyou), [SaikiYuuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikiYuuki/gifts), [MaxwellD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxwellD/gifts).



> i love my friends from the bokuakakuroekn chat a lot lot lot so i wrote them this back in december, printed it, and send it to them (couldn't add hanna and birb in the proper "gifting" section tho ;;) <3  
> now that they've all gotten it, i'm publishing it for everyone to enjoy ;w; (it's an edited and much better version, without all the typos and anwkwardness of the original one i sent ~~@ friends: i'm so sorry OTL~~ )  
> i don't really have much else to say about this.... i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> i'm on tumblr over at kuroosthighz & clara-wrote-once

“Cold,” Kenma murmurs, puffing his cheeks out and pouting a little as he tries to bury his face into his scarf, annoyed by the freezing feeling in his bones.

Kuroo and Bokuto are walking ahead, their obnoxious loudness keeping both Akaashi and Kenma from losing them in the crowd even when they can’t see them. Kenma and Akaashi are walking a little behind, their slow gait allowing them to take in and appreciate the decorations in the street. Although, in Kenma’s case, he’s admiring the environment of the game he’s playing on his handheld device...

Akaashi turns their gaze to the side, tips their head a little. “I reckon that it is quite a bit chilly and that your gloves are, um, inadequate for the current temperature.”

Kenma grunts. He needs his gloves to be fingerless for him to be able to play on his device anytime, under whatever circumstances, with whatever weather. Kenma’s fingerless gloves are vital, and he will not use any other kind of gloves even if they pay him for it. He tightens his grip on his device, feeling his hands start to shake a little as he does.

Akaashi chuckles gently at Kenma’s reaction. “Shouldn’t you put your game away for a while? Just so that you can warm up your hands a bit?” There’s honest concern in Akaashi’s voice.

Kenma pauses his game and looks Akaashi up and down. He really admires how they can wear a mere skirt and tights in the middle of winter when the temperature is around freezing point. Kudos to them, honestly. When Kenma looks back at his fingers they’re white—some parts are even a little on the blue-ish side—and trembling. He sighs, “I guess... you’re right.”

As soon as Kenma’s device is stored away in his pocket Akaashi takes Kenma’s hands in his, peels his mostly useless gloves off his skin, and begins rubbing thoroughly. Kenma gapes a little, surprised by the sudden contact and feeling only a little bit guilty when he realizes they’ve stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk, obstructing the passage of the other pedestrians. He doesn’t say anything to Akaashi though, grateful for the feeling that’s coming back to his fingers thanks to Akaashi’s gentle touch.

Kenma closes his eyes and breathes a sigh into his scarf, blissfulness beginning to flood his mind. Akaashi’s touch is slow and practised; the other three have often told them that they should go study massotherapy, or something like that. They’d be great at it, they tell Akaashi. But Akaashi always smiles and waves their hand in modesty, says they don’t really want to go back to school, and they all nod in truthful understanding. Still, the three of them are grateful that they have the chance to enjoy Akaashi’s massages every once in a while, like Kenma is now. Though now… ' _It feels a little different_ ,' Kenma realizes through the slight haze in his mind.

Then, as Kenma is deep in thought and enjoying the treatment to its fullest, mouth slightly agape and cheeks tinted with a light pink, Akaashi takes their opportunity. Kenma doesn’t realize it at first, too engrossed in the feeling of Akaashi’s smooth skin on his, but when he does… Akaashi’s lips are already pressed softly onto Kenma’s fingers.

“Aka—!” Kenma chokes, feeling himself flush a deeper red as he looks up at Akaashi. Kenma feels Akaashi’s response instantly—a small smile pressed against his skin.

Kenma is far from being embarrassed because it’s a public demonstration of affection. He’s honestly surprised because it’s a very affectionate gesture in itself, something he and Akaashi rarely ever do. Most of the time it’s either Bokuto or Kuroo who initiate things like that, and both he and Akaashi always end up covering their faces away from their partner’s curious gazes because it’s "too much, too many feels all at once." So Kenma wonders…

“I wanted to try something new,” Akaashi says, as if they’d read the question in Kenma’s mind. “Now I know how blissful Kuroo and Bokuto feel whenever they do something like this to us. It’s—nice, actually,” they whisper, warm breath fanning over Kenma’s slim fingers.

Kenma feels like time has stopped. It feels like the Earth has stopped spinning. He doesn’t realize that he’s stopped breathing as he watches Akaashi carefully place a tender kiss to the cracked skin over each of his knuckles. Akaashi keeps their eyes closed as they do, finishing the fingers of one hand then moving on to the other to repeat the same gesture.

Faraway voices somehow make it into Kenma’s ears—“Hey hey! We thought we’d lost—Kuroo. Stop right there and look.”—but he doesn’t catch the meaning of the words. All that matters in that moment is the soft and warm touch of Akaashi’s lips on his fingers. Everything else—the bite of the cold on his exposed cheeks, the always-there anxiousness of being surrounded by so many people, the possibility that someone might accidentally bump into them—none of that exists or bothers Kenma anymore.

“Kenma,” Akaashi speaks without opening their eyes, lips brushing Kenma’s skin softly as they whisper, “we seem to have an audience.”

And then their bubble expands, and when Kenma looks to the side it includes both Bokuto and Kuroo who are looking at them from a short distance away, arms tightly wrapped around each other and hands over each other’s hearts, love-struck smiles splitting their faces.

Kenma ducks his head and hides a smile into his scarf. He feels the soft blow of Akaashi’s breath over his fingers as they chuckle, equally amused and touched by the pure and unrestrained feelings showing on their partner’s faces. Soon neither Akaashi nor Kenma can hide that away from the other two as they come closer to them. Akaashi lowers Kenma’s hands to look at the other two, never letting go of it.

“Did anything bad happen?” Kuroo asks, worry now seeping into his tone as he gently brushes Kenma’s hair away from his eyes. Kenma looks up at him and shakes his head lightly.

Akaashi responds in his stead, his tone gentle, “No, Kenma was just a little cold.”

“Good thing you were here to keep his hands warm then!” Bokuto says, carding his fingers through both Kenma’s and Akaashi’s hair. They lean into his comforting touch, smiling.

“Yeah,” Kuroo says, nodding. “How about we go home then? Bokuto was starting to complain about the cold too—”

“I was not!”

It’s hard to believe him when he’s the one wearing the most clothes out of all of them and is still shivering a little underneath all the layers. Kenma bites his lips to try to fight a smile. All in vain.

“Whatever you say, babe,” Kuroo says, lifting his hands up in surrender though he’s grinning.

Kenma clears his throat. “I agree though. Let’s—go home. Please,” he whispers.

“Yes,” Akaashi says, lightly squeezing Kenma’s hands still in theirs.

“Want me to give you a piggyback ride? Kenma?” Bokuto offers then, eyes glimmering under the soft light of the streetlamps. Kenma opens his mouth to say that he’s fine with walking, but then Bokuto adds, “I won’t take no for an answer.”

Kenma groans as he gets up onto Bokuto’s back, feeling like a six-year-old again. He glares at Akaashi and Kuroo who are miraculously keeping themselves from bursting into laughter as they watch from behind. In the end, though, when Kenma looks at the crowd around them once more, he feels good when looking at everyone from above.

“Off we go,” he murmurs into Bokuto’s ear.

Bokuto tightens his grip around Kenma’s thighs and shouts, “Yes, Your Highness!”

As predicted, laughter explodes from behind them—mostly from Kuroo, but Akaashi's voice can be heard as well. Kenma wishes he could facepalm or at least hide his flushed face into his elbow, but he knows that if he takes his hands off of Bokuto’s neck he risks falling. And after all… he kind of finds Bokuto’s loud exclamations a little endearing. He settles for a pout of mixed amusement and annoyance instead as he sets his chin down on Bokuto's shoulder.

Weaving through the crowd perched on Bokuto’s back, sometimes looking back to see where Akaashi and Kuroo are—fingers laced together and Akaashi’s head leaning comfortably into Kuroo’s shoulder—, Kenma knows that he’s never felt happier in his life. That this, this warm and comfortable feeling while being around people he trusts fully, this is the feeling he always wants to go back to.

A feeling like home.


End file.
